A Calm Amidst the Storm
by Terrorist Teapot
Summary: During a mission a storm forces them to stay at an inn for the night. Deidara gets bored and decides to start a conversation with his danna. One-shot. SasoDei


A/N: So, this is a one-shot I wrote for a contest on deviantART a while ago and believe it or not, it actually won 2nd. ^^ Hope you like it!

--

**A Calm Amidst the Storm**

--

They were travelling through the rain country and had been forced to stop and stay at an inn for the night, due to the weather. It wasn't the heavy rain typical for the region though, but a full-fledged snowstorm. The temperature however had not been far below freezing, which meant that the snow melted as soon as it came in contact with the body, soaking straight through all your clothes and chilled you to the bones.

Their dripping cloaks had now been discarded to dry and Deidara was currently sitting on the bed, wrapped in several worn blankets in an attempt to regain his body warmth. Sasori on the other hand didn't seem to be affected and was sitting at a table in the corner, engrossed in work. The blonde shot him an envious glance. All his clay had got wet during the storm and had to dry before he could do anything with it. He could feel boredom creep up on him slowly but steadily. And as if that wasn't bad enough, being cramped up in a room with his partner was something he highly disliked. Not that he hated his partner, quite the opposite, but they always ended up fighting. When they where outside he could simply fly away for a while, but that was now impossible. Hence his current feeling of unease.

Wearily Deidara's eyes wandered around the room. Their cloaks hung over the backs of two rickety chairs, the water starting to form a puddle on the floor. A thin layer of dirt seemed to cover everything they had not yet touched and cobwebs hung in dusty corners. The blankets around his body carried a musty smell, as if they hadn't been washed in years. He would never have thought he'd stay in a place like this of his own free will, but the storm raging outside the window had been enough to convince him.

The roaring of the wind and the sound of Sasori's tinkering filled the room, but to Deidara it was dead silent. If someone didn't say anything soon, he would go insane.

"Danna?" Sasori hummed, not looking up from his work on a puppet. He was silent for a moment, not actually having decided what to say. "Why do you believe art is eternal, un?"

"It's simple, brat. Everything that is beautiful deserves to be eternal."

"So that means you think you're beautiful yourself, un? Oh, danna, you're so vain." Deidara's smug smirk could be heard through his voice. Sasori sighed and looked over his shoulder at his partner.

"That might be true, but also, if I died, you'd just end up dead too in the end. But as long as I'm alive, I can make sure you don't screw up and die."

Deidara huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. "What does it matter if I die or not, un? Why do you care?"

Sasori put down the puppet he was working on and rose from his spot, walking over to Deidara. He stopped just a few feet from his partner, making the blonde squirm. His danna was standing way too close for him to be comfortable. The puppet master extended his hand, gently running his fingers through the slightly damp blonde hair.

"As I said, things that are beautiful shouldn't die. Are you really too stupid to understand what I meant with that?" he said with a smirk, looking straight into the blue eyes of his partner. Deidara could feel his face heat up under the intense gaze of the redhead and suddenly found the floor extremely interesting. Was Sasori saying what he thought he did? Had he just called him beautiful? This was the kind of thing that just happened in his dreams.

Sasori drew him out of his reverie by grabbing his chin and lifting his head. Deidara looked up into his eyes, just as Sasori leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes widened, but soon the shock had passed and he closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss. It wasn't a gentle kiss, this was Sasori after all, had he been gentle he would have been sure this was a dream. But gentle or not, damn was he a good kisser! Sasori's hand slid behind Deidara's head, bringing him even closer and massaging their lips together with even more intensity. Suddenly he felt a hand on his chest and the next moment he was lying on his back, still lip-locked with his danna. He didn't notice how the bellowing wind made the window shudder anymore, but he did feel how Sasori tangled his fingers in his hair. They were in their own little world, nothing existed except them, enjoying each other's tastes and the feel of the other's lips and tongue against their own. Then, much sooner than either of them wanted, they broke apart.

"Does this mean that you… like me? Un?" Deidara asked with a shy smile some moments later, sounding a bit short a breath and very hesitant. Sasori gave a small chuckle and smirked.

"Do you really think I'd put up with your childish and reckless behaviour and your stupid view on art if I didn't like you?"

"Oh, danna, you're such a smooth-talker." The blonde said with a grin and then burst out giggling. This however earned him a sharp pull of his hair.

"Ow! Danna!?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
